Sólo eso me basta
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: Bill está consternado en la enfermería de Hogwarts luego del ataque de Greyback...


No es que me desperté un día y me dije 'Hoy voy a escribir un fic', pero bueno... traté de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude... No creo que esté tann mal...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, etc... Son de J.K Rowling (the best)

--

Dormido. Piensan que estoy dormido, pero se equivocan. Me gustaría estarlo a decir verdad… pero para siempre. Dormir y no despertar jamás. He escuchado todas las conversaciones a mi alrededor, el llanto desgarrador de mi madre y los gritos de horror de quiénes fueron viniendo a verme. Siento como todos mis sueños, mis anhelos se derrumban, se pierden.

Sé que desde el ataque no volveré a ser el mismo. Sé desde que lo vi correr hacia mí, desde que me derribó y su aliento fétido me inundó, desde que vi cómo mi sangre se desparramaba en su rostro, que estoy perdido.

El dolor… el dolor que sentí no se compara con nada… y el miedo que ahora siento, no se lo deseo a nadie ¡Merlín! ¡Fenrir Greyback! Nunca conseguiré que se me quite de la cabeza su mirada sobre mí, sus asquerosos ojos amarillentos… ese asqueroso hedor a sudor y sangre. Juro… que nunca tuve tanto miedo, por primera vez quise correr… quería gritar… aún quiero hacerlo… y más teniéndola a ella aquí a mi lado… Fleur. No quiero que ella se case con un monstruo, no quiero que ella me tenga lástima. Sí, escuché su discusión con mi madre… y no quiero que lo haga. Su llanto y sus temblorosas caricias me parten el alma… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Abro los ojos. La enfermería de Hogwarts está sumida en la oscuridad, ya se hizo de noche. Sólo la luz de una pequeña lámpara en la mesita que está junto a mi cama, ilumina su rostro cubierto de lágrimas… Ahora, sé que es lo mejor para ella… Ella fija sus ojos en mí, ve que he despertado, se enjuga las lágrimas rápidamente y se acerca a mi rostro dispuesta a hablarme, pero yo no se lo permito…

- Vete, Fleur… - digo con una voz que hasta a mi me resulta extraña.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunta sin entender la razón de aquello que dije segundos antes. Escondo la cara, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde ella se encuentra.

- Que te vayas… que me dejes – las lágrimas no tardan en agolparse en mis ojos y siento que no podré hablar por mucho más tiempo. Ella no dice nada, pero tampoco se mueve de donde está – Fleur, vete, por favor…

- No me _igé_…

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? No quiero que estés conmigo… quiero que te vayas a donde sea… que me dejes en paz… - yo empiezo a llorar, ella está entera…

- ¿Pog qué? – su voz suena dura. Tomo aire, para no mostrarle que estoy quebrado, que siento que moriré. No puedo hablar. Unos espasmos tratan de apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero no lo permitiré – Mígame y dime que me vaya – _no la miraré _– Bill, mígame… - me acaricia el cabello, no puedo mirarla… no podré decirle que se vaya.

- Fleur… tú no puedes… tú no te casarás conmigo… - su mano se apartó de mi – tú no lo… no lo harás… no lo permitiré… no permitiré que arruines tu vida con un monstruo, no permitiré que me tengas lástima… - aún miro hacia un costado y cierro los ojos, sintiendo como las heridas me escocen a causa de las lágrimas que ahora las bañan.

- ¿Monstguo? ¿Lástima? ¿De vegdad piensas que me casagé contigo pog lástima? ¿Piensas que cgeo que eges un monstguo? – su voz empieza a entrecortarse – Yo… yo me casagé contigo pogque te amo, no pog lástima…

- No te casarás conmigo… - doy vuelta la cara y la miro – mírame… mira lo que soy… - ella ni se inmuta.

- Eges el hombge del que me enamoge, Bill… no te dejage… - su mano se estira para tocarme.

- ¡No! No lo permitiré… yo no entro en tus estándares, tú mereces a alguien…

- ¿A quién? – Me interrumpe – Yo me casagé contigo… tu no cambiaste paga mi… - empiezo a llorar otra vez, pero con más fuerza. Siento que me rodea con sus brazos y que ella misma empieza a llorar conmigo.

- Te amo – le digo entre sollozos – no quiero que me dejes, Fleur… pero…

- Pego nada… eso es lo único que importa… - me toma la mano y me la besa, con los ojos bañados de lágrimas – Yo también te amo…

'_Sólo eso me basta…'_

--

Este es mi primera historia… es un one-shot por el momento, pero si tiene buena aceptación quizás la siga…

Gracias por leerlo…

Por favor dejen Reviews!

(Pretendo mejorar a través de los reviews... para eso sirven ¿no? P)


End file.
